The invention relates to the field of computer assisted surgery. In particular, the invention relates to a method and a device for assisting reduction of complex fractures. The method may be implemented as a computer program executable on a processing unit of the device, in accordance with the invention.
Usually, a bone fracture is treated without opening the tissue surrounding the fractured bone. In many cases it is possible to re-position the fragments of a bone by applying a force at the outer surface of the surrounding tissue, i.e. by pushing a portion of for example a leg or an arm. However, in case of complex fractures, an appropriate positioning of, in particular, smaller fragments is difficult. Furthermore, it may occur that a position and orientation of a first bone fragment relative to a second bone fragment, with further fragments in between, is not anatomically correct, the fragments may be shifted or inclined relative to each other